Deadly
by Livv14 41
Summary: When a new alien, the last of her race, shows up in the caves how will everyone react to her and the violent instincts she has? crap summary but please read :3 oc x Jamie
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

"Wanda!" Fifteen year old Jamie's voice rang through the halls of the cave as he called out to his second sister. The aforementioned girl smiled softly as she heard his loud footsteps running through the hall towards the kitchen in search of her. "Wanda!" he called again and she stood to greet him as he appeared in the entry way, panting with the effort of the run. "Wanda, Mel wants you." He said with a grin and she smiled curiously. Wanda waved off Ian as he tried to follow, telling him to finish his lunch and that she'd meet him back here after, not wanting him to miss his meal for her. He chuckled but sat back down nonetheless, giving her a loving smile that made her heart swell and warming her cheeks with a blush.

She walked with Jamie down the hall in a comfortable silence, both just enjoying each other's company as they made their way down the hall to the hospital.

As they rounded the corner, they heard the three familiar voices of Doc, Melanie and Jared conversing and they strolled in casually.

The sight of a human body lying face down on one of Doc's hospital cots was not uncommon, but upon closer inspection, Wanda realized something was different.

"It's our first time attempting the procedure on a child," Doc explained nervously, glancing at the small female every couple seconds. "We decided it would be safer to have you here, just in case. Is there anything different I'm supposed to do?" he asked her, smiling when she shook her head no. Wanda walked up to the small girl, who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years of age.

Absentmindedly, she lifted the girl's hair away from her neck. She gasped as horror and fear tore through her at the sight of the teenager's neck. Instead of the soft pink scar that was expected, she found small holes going down in a straight line disappearing into the back of her shirt, with small, barely noticeable barbs peeking out from them with her steady breaths.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Wanda barely heard Melanie's question as she shakily walked forward to inspect the girl closer. She lifted up the bottom of the girl's shirt, and sure enough, she saw more of the minute holes ending at her tail bone. Shuddering, she backed away again.

"Wanda?" Jared asked in a serious tone, and this time Wanda answered.

"That," she said, pointing to the small form on the table. "is not human"

"What do you mean she's not human?" Doc questioned, shocked as he started to look over the girl, his eyes bulging when he found all of the abnormalities. "She's got . . . _things_ all over her body" Wanda closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply, thankful when both Mel and Jamie grabbed her hands in an attempt to calm her.

"She belongs to a species that originated on the singing world, but they would travel from planet to planet." she whispered, closing her eyes to block the sight of the alien. "I have memories of her species from my great, great grandmother. We called them the . . . the Changers I think." Wanda screwed up her nose in an attempt to remember the proper name. "The reason for that being because they had the ability to change their biological structure in order to adapt to a new environment. They were evolution in fast forward."

"Wait, you keep speaking of them in past tense," Jared said in an apprehensive voice, stepping forward between Melanie and the girl.

"Her species were . . . exterminated long ago by the seekers, dubbed unfit to control and too dangerous to leave unchecked. We thought they were extinct. There must be very few left, if not only this one." Wanda whispered.

"Are they dangerous?" Melanie asked, moving to Jamie's side and edging him closer the door when Wanda nodded her head.

"They are violent. They have very strong instincts to kill and maim, and although they are intelligent creatures, it is almost impossible to resist those urges." She said with finality none of them had heard her use before. "That is, if they even try to resist them"

"but, she's just a girl" Jamie disrupted the heavy silence that came after those words, his brow furrowed with some unidentified emotion as he stared at the petite girl on the table, her long red tresses fanned out around her head as Doc continued to inspect her for any more differences.

"Well then, what are we gonna do 'bout this?" Jeb's voice came from the doorway of the hospital, startling everyone but Jared, who had seen him come in. "we cant very well kill her, she's just a kid." He paused before adding "she _is _a kid, right Wanda?" all eyes turned to her and she nodded her head.

"their bodies only change to survive their surroundings in general. Their ability is not so advanced that they can change on command, or change their age. Im amazed that she even managed to come out with such resemblance to humans, although I don't know much as much about them as I would like." Jeb nodded and sighed, like he'd been expecting this.

"well, like I said, we cant kill a kid, despite her species. So we'll just have to restrain her and see what happens when she wakes up. Then we'll decide for sure." He said with a decisive nod, petting his gun and motioning for Jared to grab her. "we'll keep her in the rec room, just to be safe" Wanda took a deep breath, trying to calm herself with the adequate plan. The rec room would be safest so that there would always be eyes on her, keeping watch and keeping everyone as safe as possible, as long as she was restrained properly. As Jared rushed off to inform the others and imprison the girl, Jeb turned his undivided attention to Wanda.

"now, while he's doing that, why don't you tell us some more about these "Changers""

"well like I said, these are memories from my great great grandmother, and even then we didn't know much about the species, because they were hardly safe enough to get close to. What I do know about them is that they are extremely poisonous, being bitten, being scratched, it all leads to an extremely slow and painful death." She said with sad remembrance, reliving the memories of many souls who had lost their hosts as a result of that poison.

"isn't there any cure?" Melanie asked, her eyes wide with all of this new information.

"yes, but know one is sure what it is. We know that the Changers can cure it naturally somehow, but we never figured that part out." She explained and Doc decided to jump into the conversation.

"what about those . . . holes around her arms, legs and back? They had something sharp sticking out . . ."

"those are poisonous spines that emerge from her skin. Im not sure how big they'll be or what will be changed about them, but my guess is they'll be about half the length of her arm. They contain the same poisonous fluid as her saliva and claws, except its much more concentrated there, used as an emergency defence mechanism to ward off potential threats. If the skin were to be damaged around those spines in any way that's fatal, they would launch out of her body in all directions, and if she were to survive the wound, they would grow back within two weeks."

"so she's like a freaking poisonous porcupine? That's just great" Melanie groaned, pulling Jamie closer to her. "is there anything else?" she said with a tired look, rubbing her eyes.

"This species is incredibly smart, she'll probably pick up English within a couple of hours.

And um, her body may look human on the outside, but it only changed as much as it needed to for her to be able to survive on this planet. For all we know the only things that have changed besides her outside appearance are her lungs and blood work. She could be tremendously stronger or faster than us, or slower and weaker for all we know. The only thing I have left to tell you is that there is so much that I don't know." She finished with a stressed sigh, just as Ian walked into the room.

"Jared explained everything. _She _is waking up"

ere...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documen

Strange sounds, strange smells, strange _everything_ surrounded me in a hazy fog as I struggled to regain consciousness. I could tell by the complexity and length of the change that my body had rearranged itself to model the most successful species on the planet, instead of just simple survival as it usually was, a sure sign that I had been far more injured then I had previously thought. Sure enough, I felt a deep ache from the ejection of all my spines from my left bipedal limb. I had lost two sets of my limbs in the change and my spines doubled along my remaining body space to make up for it, resulting in a more pain than usual at the disconnection of my defense spines.

After careful inspection, I managed to locate my eyes (two, like my last form), opening them carefully to find myself in a den-like cave made of a substance I had never encountered before. Filling the area was the native dominant species of this planet, staring at me with suspicious eyes and wary frowns. An undisputed need to tear open their flesh ripped through me and I squeezed my eyes shut, as if blocking them from sight would calm my territorial instincts to kill. As expected, it didn't work, so instead I took deep lungful's of air and concentrated on figuring out their language, hoping they spoke it out loud. My wish was granted as I heard mixtures of both high and low echoes constantly bouncing around the spacious area. It was extremely difficult to hear past the instinct that sent my blood pounding through my body, but I forced myself to focus, relieved when it worked slightly. I picked up words here and there that were used often, so out ruled them as common reference words and in betweens used to continue a sentence and specify a certain creature or object. These words were "and", "it", "the" and "are". I would find out proper usage when I had acquired the meaning of more words.

I flinched when I felt brief contact on my left upper limb, curling the small digits into the flat surface at the end of it, barely restraining my spines from elongating to their full size in challenge, but unable to stop a sound equivalent to a snarl erupting from my throat. There were several sharp intakes of breath at this and I slowly opened my eyes to see which one had touched me. Standing in front of me was a tiny female standing beside a large male, who looked to be very protective, with her hand pointing to the limb she had touched and made a single word to me, waving her hand to indicate she was talking about my limb. Realization that she was trying to help me came, with shock following soon after, I listened closely to the word she was saying.

"arm" I managed to growl out, grinding my teeth in an effort to _not _jump forward and aim for her throat. The language was not the most beautiful that I've heard, but it was more melodious than mine, which was spoken with harsh wails and high keens.

Deciding to try out some other words I'd heard I tried to make a short sentence. "Arm . . . my arm hurt?" and it was true, my arm did hurt, and looking at it I realized that the reason was because they had it chained around my back and around a rock. Well, at least they were smart. The girl murmured something in an apologetic tone, her voice very high in contrast to the male who was speaking quickly to her in low baritones.

For a while longer, the small girl continued to point out different parts of my body before starting on other words, explaining them to me in full sentences so that I would know the proper use of the in between words. At one point she paused, giving me a pointed look and I realized she wanted me to talk. "My leg is injured" I said without trouble, finding the gasps of surprise at my fast learning amusing. I tensed when the girl stepped forward towards my leg and was unable to prevent my spines from emerging or stop the lunge my body made to bite her hand. She flinched back and my breathing turned ragged as I gripped the chains, glad that they were keeping me back. I heard low murmurs again although I understood more of them now.

"savage-"

"-no better than a wild animal-"

"-Should kill it-"

I shuddered at those last persons words, not seeing who said them from where I hung my head. Instead, I stared at the fabric on my body that the humans called clothes, which I had put on when I first came here after finding out that it was socially inacceptable not to wear them. The female called the bottoms "shorts" and the top a "tank top". They left room for my spines which I was grateful for, except for my spinals which chose to tear through my shirt, ripping it and getting stuck. I glanced down at my leg which seemed to give an extra throb to remind me of my missing spines. Carefully, I retracted all but the spinals, and tried to wiggle my shoulders to get them free but they only seemed to get more stuck.

I heard someone take a step to me and my head whipped up, a warning growl leaving my lips before I could stop it. I saw a boy, around three cycles long, like me, or as the humans called it, fifteen years. He was much larger than me, regularity among males and females on this planet. He was stopped about a meter away from me, his hands up in surrender. This only made the instincts to kill him even stronger, and another growl bubbled up, followed by a challenge shriek. I clamped my lips shut, twitching and shuddering with the effort to keep the rest of my spines retracted, and I waited for him to back away, scared like the others did.

What he did instead surprised me. He very calmly turned to the two females standing near him, one was the tiny one, and started talking like my display hadn't bothered him at all.

"did ya see that? When I held my hands up she got even angrier." My eyes widened at his perceptive calm, and watched closely as he continued, my instincts forgotten for the moment. "I don't think she reacts well to submissiveness, kind of like a bear or a lion, right Mel?" she too looked stunned but it was soon replaced by a loving smile. Was she his mother?

I steeled myself as he turned back to me.

"my name is Jamie" he said, pointing to himself, "that's Wanda," the small female "that's Melanie" the mother figure.

"whats your name?" name, something they called themselves to identify each other.

"I don't have one, left too early" he looked confused at this and Wanda came up closer.

"you left your home to early to get a name? how old were you?" I frowned at her small form, snarling my next words out unintentionally.

"half a cycle. Two and a half years" I added when I saw their confused looks. Wanda's look turned to pity, which translated to weekness and I strained against my binds, snapping at her arm. I lurched back in surprise when Jamie and another larger male stood in front of her protectively. Their stances were aggressive, although Jamies slightly less so, and my body quickly reacted to them as dominant.

"back away" the larger male warned, and I took a step back, kneeling onto the floor and tilting my head back to bare my throat in apology. This time I didn't try to fight in the slightest, these instincts were not dangerous.

Jamie took a deep breath and stepped forward, ducking away from the big ones reach and ignoring the shouts for him to come back, and stepped towards my submissive form. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that resembled a smaller silver version of my spinals, and moved behind me. I attempted to twist to see what he was doing but the movement caused me too hiss in pain, the threads of my top wrapped around my spinals tightly and painfully. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes when I felt Jamie cut those threads away, stretching my spines briefly before carefully tucking them away against the bone where they were supposed to be. As Jamie walked back in front of me, I opened my eyes to smile at him gratefully, when he made a fatal mistake.

"Thank . . ." the words died in my throat as I spotted his back, his face turned away from me as he walked back to the large group of humans. I lunged out, my right hand breaking the chain with the force of my attack, and swiped at his back and neck, struggling to find purchase, whether with tooth or claw.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Adolescent male got pulled away by others, no purchase, no poison. Annoying cloth thing stuck in teeth and inside claws, pulling it out. Trying to stalk and pursue, something holding back. Snarl at left limb restrained by flimsy metal. Body too weak to break metal, need to gain strength. Gain strength by attacking, becoming dominant. Prey too far away, too defensive and alert. Frustration, anger. Yell challenge, tempt them to come closer. Does not work, not strong enough instincts. Life blood leaking from wound obtained by straining on the metal. Ignore, focus on largest dominant creature. A male, black fur, blue eyes. Angry, hate filled, but not advancing. Dominant male being led away. Strike the floor in frustration. Focus instead on _closest_ dominant creature. The adolescent male. Smaller, but strong. Has not left yet. Still the closest. Display challenge, raise spines once, twice, shriek, wait. Seems to accept, steps forward with a lower growl. Hesitation, adolescent male is stronger, larger. It is noticed, male grows more confidant. React, hide the hesitation, bare teeth and raise spines. Does not work, time for spar, poison glands blocked, not allowed in dominance spar. Retract spines, shorten claws, prevent saliva flow. Crouch in fighting position, male mirrors it. Study opponent before lunging, ignore the onlookers, small female and elderly male keeping them back. Male dodges the lunge, attempt to trip opponent with metal line, evaded. Male begins his offence, grabs for previously injured leg. Jump over arm, attempt to drag male down by the neck, metal line prevents proper reach. Jump back as opponent whirls around, narrowly avoid outstretched arms. Roar to catch opponent off guard, success. Pounce, pin male on ground, ready to deliver victory bite at back of neck. Surprised, Male has used his superior strength to flip. Immobilized on ground, male is dominant. Waiting for the kill, but none comes. Dominant male slowly gets up, allowing movement. Male gives a warning growl, assisting to stand. Disbelief, male is allowing to live. Gratitude, now a part of males pack, possible status qualities acquired. Need to know other members, status of the pack. Awaiting familiarization of pack mates, none approach. Give imploring whine to group, dominant male converses. Several step forward, large pack. Several step back, disgusted. Outcasts, untrustworthy, danger to the pack. Small blond female steps closer, followed by big male, mates. Familiarizing the scent, remembers a name, Wanda. Next, large male, memorizes scent, introduced as Ian. Several more follow. Hard to keep up, Jared, Melanie, Trudy, Heather, Lily, Heidi, Paige, Jeb. Tired, established low ranking in pack, non-lethal sparring for higher position next mili-cycle. Sleep now, next season far away. Curl up at pack members feet, several leave, dominant male and close family stay, resting on the ground around each other, shiver at lack of warmth, pack members too far away. Fall asleep next to Dominant male, moved closer.

I woke with a start as vague memories of my dominance display came back to me, and the ultimate failure to win. I gasped, remembering how close I had come to killing Jamie, relief and chagrin crashing into my body in confusing waves. Relief that I hadn't killed him, chagrin that id started the fight in the first place. Nearly everyone had been there to witness it, no doubt dubbing me unfit to keep around, to dangerous to even try. The only ones who hadn't witnessed it were most likely the one who looked like Ian and the others who led him away, and they were probably told about it anyway. glancing around, i saw that no one had stayed after I fell asleep, understandably because they probably had their own sleeping areas.

I looked over my body for any injuries from the spar, and found that my arm was still bleeding a bit from where I had torn the skin off by tugging and twisting at the chain. I sighed and did my best to lick it clean, before returning to examine my body. The small wounds from my ejected spines had reopened with all activity, and were now also bleeding slightly, along with some clear poison diluting red colour a bit, making it look more watery and thin. I would have to stop overworking that leg until the spines grew back, if I wanted to avoid permanent damage and undeveloped defenses. Thankfully, the only other injuries were some bruises on my back and sides, from the heavy fall on the rocks when Jamie flipped me. I hung my head in defeat as several emotions attacked me again as I remembered that fight. Thank goodness I hadn't been more experienced, or I might have won.

Banishing those thought from my mind, I started to turn when a sharp pain in my back stopped me. Hissing, I realized that my spinals were caught again, and I moaned in frustration.

"Why me?" I asked to no one in particular, deciding to try to only use English for the time being. I searched blindly around my feet for a sharp rock or something to try to cut my spinals out, and found instead the broken chain from my left wrist. "That'll work" I said, raising an eyebrow when I felt the sharp broken edge.

As slowly and carefully as possible, I began to shred the back of my shirt, leaving enough material at the top so that it didn't fall open. Once I was sure that I got all of the threads trapping my spinals, I slowly slid the fabric away, wincing once when a strand I'd missed extracted some poison out of one of my lower blades, dripping into a clear purplish puddle on the floor. I stared at the puddle, wrapping the cloth around my wrist, before looking at my altered body. It was an amazingly close resemblance to a human's form, but there were slight differences. First of all the most noticeable, my defense system, the spines. They were a pinkish reddish colour with splatters of dark blues and blacks, different than the previous midnight blue they had been before. The spines on my arms and legs, sometimes called needles because of their thin sharp and round shape, were longer than my spinals, which were often called blades because of their flatter, broader shape.

Also, my skin wasn't quite the right colour. It light, with hues of magenta and lilac mixed in, especially purple around my veins, causing them to stand out.

No one in the caves had quite the same hair colour as me, a fiery red that grew to about my waist, but there were no comments or stares so I deemed it as ordinary. I was not quite sure what my eyes looked like, as I had not seen my reflection yet in this form, but I was sure they would be quite normal looking.

The tips of my fingers were a bit bulkier than normal, to accommodate my retractable claws and poison sacs, although if you weren't looking you wouldn't be able to tell right away. '_There is so much is different, yet so little_' I thought with a melancholy grin, settling back against the hard rock and closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry it took me while but I finally gave an author's note! Okay, so peoples, whats up with no one reviewing? Come on, I'll bake you sweets and give you ice cream? **

**Evil Olivia: REVIEW OR I WILL CUT YOU**

**Me: ack! She didn't mean that! But review just in case. **

**Anyways, back to the story . . .**

THIRD PERSON POV

It had not even a minute since the Changer girl had closed her eyes when she heard a noise move towards her. Jolting up, she crouched, peering into the darkness.

"Who's there?" She called out in a threatening voice and tensed when she heard a low chuckle come from a few feet in front of her.

"It's just me" Jamie whispered as he stepped into view from the shadows. The girl sighed in relief before sitting back down, feeling completely at ease around her pack leader, although he was unaware of the title he now bore, she knew he would not harm her. Remembering the fight again, she suddenly got very angry. She lept up and grabbed the front of his shirt, ignoring his cry of surprise and his struggle to get away from her.

"What were you thinking?" she whispered furiously at him, releasing his shirt to smack him on the top of his head "I could have killed you! Why would you do something so foolish?" he looked indignant at having his physical abilities questioned and replied to her question shortly.

"I won that fight easily, you didn't do any harm" he said and she threw up her hands in exasperation.

"That's not my point; my point is that if I hadn't prevented my poison from flowing you would have been dead within three days! If the dominance ritual didn't-"

"Dominance? That was a fight for dominance?" her face paled at his curious remark. She hadn't meant for that to slip. "So am I like the boss of you now or something?"

"Or something" she said sharply, but Jamie could see the lie in her eyes, which were coal black in colouring. He grinned at the opportunities this presented, but kept those to himself.

"Well, why don't you tell me where the _dominance_ part of the ritual comes in?" he grinned at her annoyed expression, and she huffed and turned her head away from him.

After a minute or so of silence-amused silence on Jamie's behalf- Jamie put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Why do you look like you don't want to kill me anymore?" he asked innocently and she sighed, turning to face him once more.

"Because I don't feel the need to anymore" she answered truthfully, continuing when she saw his questioning gaze. "By winning the spar you sort of gained status as an equal,so I no longer have instincts to kill you anymore. Neither do I have instincts to kill the few who came up to me after the fight." She explained as best as she could without giving too much information about the power he held over her away.

"Why's that? They didn't fight you." Jamie asked a confused look on his face and the girl struggled to come up with something that was the truth, but didn't let him know he was capable of ordering her around.

"My kind, Changers, we sort of live in groups, and a new member of the group must always fight to gain status and acceptance. He or she will choose a specific member and attack them with meaning to kill. If they manage to defeat their opponent they gain the old status that one had and replace it in the pac- group. If the first group member wins they may either deem them unworthy and kill them, or deem them worthy and accept them into the group, although the new member gets a low ranking, they can work their way up by challenging other members to non-lethal fights to gain a higher status. These fights happen every mili-cycle, which is about five months." The girl finished while Jamie stared at her wide eyed.

"So, what are everybody's ranks in the group?" he asked curiously and the girl sighed.

"Well I'm at the bottom, obviously. So that means I eat last, take a mate last, grow slower than everybody else-"

"Wait, grow slower? How does that work" Jamie interrupted, his brow furrowed as he gazed at her imploringly.

"Would you stop interrupting me? Anyways, the lower the rank you have, the less you get to eat and the fewer growth hormones you produce." She explained and Jamie's mouth made a small o shape when she finished.

"But why? That seems kind of senseless, why doesn't everyone just eat the same amount" he said, thinking that it was unfair that if she were with her own species she would eat the last small amount of whatever food they ate. She sent him a sharp annoyed glance before sticking up for her traditions.

"it's _not_ senseless, there's order to it. The leaders of the group have to stay big and strong to protect the group and enforce the rules. They need to eat a lot to get strong and sometimes there isn't a lot of food. So it's a never ending cycle, the members at the bottom of the rank eat less to allow more food for the leaders and-" suddenly Jamie interrupted her with a big grin.

"Leaders? You know you never did finish who has which rank, or even who's all in the group." He said, chuckling when moaned in exasperation and buried her face in her hands.

"That's because you keep interrupting me!" she scolded him, both long forgotten that they were supposed to be whispering. At his pointed look she sighed and continued speaking. "We'll start with Wanda.

She would have been a caretaker in the pack, someone who always accepts new members the easiest and mothers everyone in the group, no matter what their age or rank. She has that position in the group till she dies, and only then is she replaced, but not until after long deliberation. She would take care of the young while parents were busy.

Next Trudy. She would have been one to make dens and nesting areas. She would collect the materials and keep the homes clean and well taken care of.

Lily, Heather and Heidi would be hunters. They would get the best nourishment possible for the group and hunt as often as possible.

"Paige would be sort of a record keeper and teacher, coming up with new and smarter ways to do things, keeping track of old things, and passing it on to everyone else to keep the pack thriving. She would be the one to make rules" the girls paused to breath before starting once again, but not before Jamie jumped in once again.

"how can you tell who has what job, you just met them?"

"isn't it obvious? The way they act around each other, to new situations and to me. Its all in there body language and speech patterns. Now, would you let me continue, or do you have any more questions?" upon seeing him sitting still for once she rolled her eyes and muttered "finally" before resuming.

"so, where were we? Oh yeah, Ian, Jared Melanie and Jeb would be the protectors of the group, the ones who would go into battle if need be. They would also be the ones who enforced the rules that the record keeper made. They would also make the decisions for the pack together, discussing it until they came up with the most sensible solution and leading the group based on those decisions."

"So their leaders of the group right? Some might even say . . . dominant?" he snickered and she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Yes okay, okay, you are one of the dominant members, you are at the top, are you happy now" she snapped glowering at him.

"Yes, I am" he said, completely unfazed at her aggravation "so, now that we have that out of the way, how 'bout we figure out a name for you." He said excitedly and her jaw dropped with the sudden change of conversation.

'_this is going to be a looong night'_ the girl thought to herself and settled in the rock tiredly.

**=REVIEW! =**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the most amazing reviewers ever! I love you guys! By the way, the updates may be few and far between for the next little bit, what with school, friends and I don't have much access to internet, but I will try! (valiant warrior pose)**

**GreenTeaLover486 – Thank you so much! And I really hope they will. **

**Cypress16 – Thank you! I was hoping that my story wouldn't be to blaa, and your review made my day! I realize that they didn't seem as protective as they should be, but I wanted her and Jamie to have a lasting first encounter. I hope I fixed it a bit with this chapter :3**

**The Nett-Chan – Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Before we get back to the story, can you guys help me with a name for her please? I'd love others opinions on a name to match her personality.**

"Mary? Tracy? Dianne? Come on, you have to pick one." Jamie complained as the girl denied every name he could think of.

"Why should I? I have no idea what these names mean, so how do I know if one will fit me or not?" she said, crossing her arms. Jamie sighed and rubbed his forehead, the never ending patience he usually had was waning from the past hour of thinking up every name he could remember, and now she wanted him to list the meanings too?

"What about Matilda, I know that means warrior maiden?"

"What's a 'warrior maiden?'"

"Never mind"

Third person POV

Loud angry voices filled the large space of the rec room as the two teens spoke, oblivious to all the anger the girl had caused. Kyle, Brandt, Aaron, Sharon, Jared, Andy, Maggie and Melanie were all assembled in a grim circle, discussing the new addition to the caves.

"It's obvious we should kill it" Maggie whispered furiously and Melanie gave her a sharp glare.

"She's just a kid! Besides, you said the same thing about Wanda when we first came here and look how much she's helped all of you."

"That alien is not Wanda, _Melanie_. She's not one of those peace loving worms that would never hurt anybody." Kyle almost yelled at her and Jared wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. "She almost _killed_ Jamie; doesn't that bother you at all?" Melanie winced at the memory of their small but potentially lethal fight, and how she had come so close to hitting that girl when uncle Jeb had pulled her back seconds before had Jamie won. Even Jared, who had noticed the obvious advantage Jamie had over the girl without her poison (Wanda had pointed out the shortened nails and the darkened colour of the spines that meant the prevention of poison flow) had started towards the girl, fists clenched and rage filling his eyes. Wanda and Jeb were the only things keeping the large group at bay, besides the deadly defense system Wanda had told them about while the girl was still waking up. Jeb had been threatening people with the gun, going only by what Wanda was yelling out to everyone, but trusting it anyway because she was the only one with knowledge of her strange species.

"I agree that the girl shouldn't be in the caves" Brandt stated, but hurried on when Melanie gave him a sharp glare. "that doesn't mean I want to kill her, after all, she is just a kid, like you said. But she is dangerous, and I think we shouldn't allow her to live in the caves." He finished.

"so, just set her off in some random city or town? Or were you planning on just dumping her somewhere in the desert? Are you really sure it wouldn't just be better to kill her?" Aaron spoke up, surprising everyone with his words.

"can't you guys even _consider_ letting her live here?" Melanie pleaded, although her argument was less than half-hearted. No one trusted this girl and did not like the idea of her in the caves, even Melanie did not want her here. The only reason she was doing this was out of respect that sometimes they could be wrong about people, Wanda being a prime example.

The rest of the group ignored her words, instead they started arguing over what Aaron said, the majority taking his side for fear that if they let her go she would come back, bringing more dangers with her.

Jared had been strangely quiet throughout this whole conversation, his face betraying no emotion to the choices being made by the most sceptical people in the caves.

He rubbed Melanie's arm and she settled against him, giving a defeated sigh to the choice of conversation. Jared knew that whatever decision they came to, she would not try to stop them. Oh, she would argue of course, but like Jared, she worried about the safety of their loved ones in the caves. Jared was debating whether or not to help her case. Should he let the others in the caves decide her fate, or should he protect her? He knew she was dangerous, she had attempted to attack Wanda and Jamie several times, and almost succeeded in killing him at one point. He mentally shuddered at the memory of her teeth so close to his neck, unnaturally sharp teeth. He was almost decided to let them kill her, until he remembered her age. She was only a kid, just like Jamie. He could see before that she at least tried to restrain herself. She deserved someone to protect her, and he was damn sure that even though he'd failed Wanda mostly on that account, he would protect this small being.

Especially since it seemed that Jamie had taken such liking to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right then, I know your probably mad at me and that I haven't updated in a while, but I can't seem to do this story alone. I need a beta or a co-author or whatever you want to call yourself to help me with the story. Please, if you want this story to continue, volunteer! I am doing my best with trying to write more chapters but with the lack of motivation paired with all the school work and working to get enough money for my school's trip to china. I think the best answer to this problem is to get some help, so PM me or send it in as a review, anyone is welcome to help.**


End file.
